Sora
by Art-Darwn-By-Vomit
Summary: I started this months ago and recently found it. So I decided that I would contie writing it. It's about A girlSora and Dir en Grey-. Oh just read the story I suck at explaining stuff.


_**Sora**_

Sora: Tooru, Part one.

Sora was not your average fourteen year old girl. 1: She never hung out with friends nor did she have any. 2: She was always locked up in her room. 3: She was fascinated by Death...

Sora: Tooru, Part two. 2010. 12. 18

Today was the day of her funeral and it was raining. I wonder if she was crying all by herself up there. Maybe that's why It was raining.

Sora: Sora, Part Three. 2009. 12. 31

January

My sister is such a pain in the ass. First, I can't believe she's making me in our stupid ass living room. Then second, her stupid ass boyfriend and friend are coming over. It's not like I hated them but ughhh! It just felt so weird! I guess they weren't so bad though.

"Sora-Chan, please get the door!" Amaterasu, my sister shouted from the kitchen. I grunted and walked to the door. Shinya, my sister's boyfriend and some other man were standing at the doorstep.

"Sora-san, hello," Shinya said smiling. I let them both inside and muttered a small hello to them. I walked back into the living room and sat my ass back down on the couch and turned on the TV to the music channel. Some song by Alice Nine was on was on. They pretty good but they weren't my style. I was more into stuff like The Piass, Sadie, and Buck-Tick.

I sighed and changed the channel to some lame pop music channel. Ugh, I turned the TV off and just sat still on the couch. I could hear Amaterasu, Shinya, and that other man talking quietly in the kitchen. " Sora-Chan~" Amaterasu called from the kitchen. I walked into the kitchen because my sister always called my name when dinner or something was ready. There was Miso soup sitting on counter top.

I took a seat and began eating, "Thanks Amaterasu.."

She laughed, "No problem!"

Sora: Tooru, Part four.

Amaterasu and her sister looked nothing alike. Sora's eyes were a bright, bright blue and Amaterasu's eyes were a dark brown, almost black. There was something else about Sora that seemed different. Was it their personality, age, personal life, attitude? I don't know but there was something very different about the two of them.

Sora: Sora, Part five. 2010. 01. 01

I slowly put my black, yellow, and white kimono on for the New Years festival. I really didn't understand the whole point of new years but whatever. "Yo." The same unknown man from last night walked into my room, I still never got his name.

"Don't you knock?" I asked rudely.

He just laughed, "I was just going to enter anyway." I nodded. "I'm Kyo."

I sighed, "Pleasure meeting you."

He laughed again and sat on my bed looking at my drawings and writings. He stopped laughing and focused on what was in front of him. Well that's what it looked like at least. "You know this is actually really good."

"You seemed surprised." I stated.

"I am," he said, "your only so young yet you write this."

"Hmmmm? What's that suppose to mean?"

"Don't worry about it," Kyo said changing the subject, "your good at drawing too."

"You don't seemed surprised about that," I smirked.

Kyo laughed, "you seemed like the type of person who could draw."

"Kyo, Sora-Chan! You ready?" Amaterasu shouted from downstairs.

"Yeah, yeah," I shouted back.

"You seemed annoyed?" Kyo asked as we walked downstairs.

"Ha, you really think I want to go to some festival?" Kyo just laughed and didn't say another word.

I groaned, the new year's festival sucked. If anything it was worst than last year. Shinya and Amaterasu were holding hands, Kyo teased them, and I was following slowly behind. I bet if I left they wouldn't realize. Ha, let's test that out.

Sora: Tooru, part six.

Why did I even agree to come along with Shinya anyway? It was boring. They were just talking. Wait. I stopped walking. Sora, she wasn't with us anymore. I left Shinya and Amaterasu and began looking for Sora. It's not like they would notice I was gone.

Sora: Sora, part seven.

"Yo Sora," It was Kyo's voice. I bet Amaterasu sent him.

"Amaterasu send you pr something?" Kyo shook his head. Oh, so he came on his own~ I smiled.

"Wanna leave this place and go home? Kyo sounded like he didn't want o be here either. I nodded and Kyo began walking. I sighed, I wish I was home, in my room, and all alone by myself. "Soooo."

"Soooo? What?" I asked.

"Nothing. nothing." I growled at him. He began to laugh his ass off?

"Why the hell are you laughing?" I shouted angrily.

"You just growled at me! A little girl just growled at me!"

"Hey I'm not little! I'm 14 and if you're talking about my height I'm not short!" That just made Kyo laugh even more.

"Oi Sora, were here," Kyo said unlocking his door. He had a nice house It was big but simple. Also very organized.

"Nice place you got here," I said and plopped myself down on his couch. "Nice couch too." Kyo didn't anything. Actually he wasn't in the room. "Kyo?" No answer. I got up off the couch and began looking for him. Wait why was I looking for him anyway? If it was anyone else I probably wouldn't care. But with Kyo. He was different. He wasn't like all those other adults who tell you what the right thing to do was. "Kyo?" I repeated again.

"Sora I'll be right out." It sounded like Kyo was in what seemed to be a bedroom. "Oi Sora put these on. I don't think you would wanna stay in that kimono."

I smiled, "thanks Kyo."

"You can get changed in my room, he said, "I'll be downstairs."

I nodded and walked into Kyo's room. It was big with very few things in it. There was a bed, a closet, a dresser, a TV, videogames, CD's, and a desk. His room smelt like cigarettes. Mom, it reminded me of Mom. I wonder if mom could see me now? Or even hear my thoughts or my voice. "Mom," I said and began to put the clothes Kyo gave me.

I laughed at how stupid I must've sounded. Getting all sad over mom. I also laughed because Kyo's clothes were kind of big. He gave me gray sweatpants that were too long and a darker gray shirt that was also on the long side. I sighed and layed down on Kyo's bed. Thought's of mom came back into my head. She was a lot like Kyo. In about two months it was going to be spring, right mom?

Sora: Tooru, part eight.

Sora was taking longer than I thought. I walked all the way back up stairs and knocked on the door. Wait, why the hell was I knocking? It was my room. I opened my door and found a sleeping Sora. I smiled. She looked different. She looked so peaceful. Wait, shit. I should call Amaterasu, shouldn't I? My phone was all the way downstairs though. I hiked back downstairs and dialed in her number.

"Hello Kyo?" Amaterasu sounded like she was in a panic.

"Oi, Sora and-"

"You have Sora with you?" She sounded a bit relived.

"Yeah she wondered off so I went looking for her," I said, "she was bored so we went back to my place." Oh my dear god. I sounded like a fucking pedophile.

"Thanks Kyo, when should I pick her up?"

"Anytime really. She's just taking a nap now."

"In an hour, is that okay?" Amaterasu asked.

'Yeah, yeah well I should make lunch now bye."

"Thanks again Kyo, bye." I sighed and hung up the phone. Noodles or something sounded good right about now. Fuck, I didn't have noodles or ramen or anything just rice..I need to go food shopping.

"Hey Kyo," I jumped up while hitting my head on the cabinet in the process. It was Sora.

"hey Sora I was just going to the food store, wanna come?"

"She replied back with a simple, "sure."


End file.
